gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 634
Summary The Yato mercenaries dig up a case containing refrigerated cylinders, reporting their findings to Son. Son relents that Gengai had a plan while the mechanic points out that inventors like him will always find a way to make something that will contradict the other, implying that he knew how to destroy the nanomachine bees that may end up destroying the world. In the Amenotori, Takasugi and some of his men carve a path through Enshou's Army. He contacts Takechi for a status report; the strategist responds that their reinforcements were late and the Kiheitai can't distract the army for much longer. Takasugi admits in amusement that the reinforcements' leader may have decided to go somewhere more interesting to him them the spaceship battle. Bansai adds that the Kiheitai being here will allow the group to either save or destroy the world and Matoko inquires about status of analyzing the Hinokagutsuchi. Takechi answers that the powerful cannon's foundation was an old weapon, meaning they can exploit it's weaknesses. But his concern was that Earth may fall even if the Kiheitai succeeds in destroying the weapon. Back in Edo, the Yorozuya and Shinsengumi continue to fight through the soldiers while still looking for Gengai. Kagura decides to go on ahead, running along the building signs and wondering about her Yato instincts but concluding that she will use her abilities to help save the planet. Everyone pauses when they see a light from the sky heading their way and the army panics believing it to be the weapon firing. Son knew otherwise, a ship that has crash-landed due to the virus shutting it down. The ship crash lands near the Yorozuya, Shinsengumi and soldiers and the wary groups watch as its hatch opens. Son asks Gengai how to use the cylinders, who responds that they contain a counter nanomachine that must be scattered to destroy the bees. The only way to do so is using explosives; Son orders to gather the explosives and thanks Gengai for helping him. Gengai answers that he would much rather have Earth overrun then have the planet destroyed but hopes that Son would kill Enshou like he promised.Son instead insists that he never promised that, he had manipulated Gengai into making the Earth side lose by giving him false hope since torturing someone who prefers death won't give Son what he wants. Gengai counters that he actually hate pain but he also lied, revealing that the cylinders were actually explosives that activate when warmed. And since Son had been holding one for a while, it will now activate. Son drops the cylinder with the others in shock and the case explodes, throwing the mercenaries to the side. Kagura grabs the tied elderly mechanic and tries to flee but the unscathed Son kicks her to the side, forcing her to drop Gengai. The Yato mercenary was impressed with Gengai's deception and wonders why the teen Yato was fighting on Earth's side. Kagura tries to tell them to stop the war, that they should team up to stop headquarters from destroying the planet they were on because even the universe will be in danger. Son ignores her pleas as two mercenaries attack her from behind; she easily fends them off, leaving her open to Son's powerful strike. He tells her there was no longer any place for her on Earth as well as her own brethren while the mercenaries begin to attack her downed form. Suddenly, a kick from behind her to an attacker's face leads to just his head being shoved into the wall. The remaining attackers confront the robed figure who easily disposes of them. The figure then insists that Kagura still had brethren, stating she wasn't the only one who promised someone that they will visit Earth someday. He also made the same promise before revealing himself to be Kamui, with his Yato 7th division standing on the ruins behind him. Characters * Altana Liberation Army ** Yato Tribe *** Master Son * Hiraga Gengai * Kiheitai ** Takasugi Shinsuke ** Takechi Henpeita ** Kijima Matako ** Kawakami Bansai * Shinsengumi ** Hijikata Toushirou ** Okita Sougo * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * 7th Division (cameo) ** Kamui Category:Chapters